unholytrinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Run the World (Girls)
This song was featured in Asian F. The Unholy Trinity danced in this song and Brittany was the lead in the song and Santana had a small part. Lyrics Brittany (with the Girls): Girls, we run this motha (yep!) x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Brittany (with Santana): Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques come at they neck, Disrespect us no they won't Brittany: Boy don't even try to touch this (Santana: Touch this) Boy this beat is crazy (Santana: 'Crazy) This is how they made me ('Santana: 'Made me) Houston, Texas baby ('Santana: Baby) Brittany (with the Girls): This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this Brittany (with Santana): Boy I'm just playing, come here baby Hope you still like me, if you pay me Brittany (with Santana harmonizing): My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour (Santana: You'll do anything for me) Brittany (with the Girls): Who run the world? Girls! x5 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Brittany (with the Girls)'':'' It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check Brittany: You can't hold me (Santana: 'Can't hold me) I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my cheque This goes out to all the women getting it in, Get on your grind To the other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children Then get back to business See, you better not play me ('Santana: 'Me) Don't come here baby ('Santana: '''Baby) Hope you still like me If you, pay me! '''Brittany (with Santana harmonizing):' My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour '(Santana: You'll do anything for me. Who run the world? Girls!) Brittany (with the Girls): Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Girls: Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha?) Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yeah) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yep) Who are we? What we run? We run the world! Brittany: Who run the world? Brittany: Girls! Girls: Girls! Trivia *The Unholy Trinity danced when all the Girls lie down Videos thumb|300px|left|Original Coverthumb|300px|right|Performance Version thumb|300px|right|Full Song Category:Songs